


Baby Foot Smell

by inezblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam, Kid Dean, One Shot, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inezblue/pseuds/inezblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Sammy keeps smelling interesting things. Dean just wishes his dad cleaned up after himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Foot Smell

  Sammy crawled along the carpet floor, on the prowl for new scents. He recently realized that if used his foot as a scent tester it would work very well. He'd already stepped outside and tried something that was brown and came out of a dog's butt, but Dean had snatched him away from it. He scowled, a little baby bitchface already happening at the young age of nine months. Daddy was out learning more about the topics of scary pictures and De was napping. He was free to go anywhere. He pushed his Sucky thing into his mouth more, and crawled on, when he found it. It was a white substance, pooled onto the floor in the place with the evil bath. That stupid torture device sat next to the pool, but Sammy courageously ignored it. He cautiously poked it with his foot, not wanting to hurt himself again. He did not appreciate it the first few times when he thought something was a liquid ,but turned out not to be. His foot test showed it was still liquid ,so he moved onto the next important test. Smelling it. He lifted his foot up to his nose, and sniffed. Just then though, before he could smell it, De baged in and ordered, "Sammy, No!"  
    De grimaced when he saw the substance and cringed. De shook his head and moved Sammy's foot dawn before setting him on the counter."Nu-uh, no." Sam stubbornly said back. He tried to sniff it again, but De grabbed his foot and wiped it off, like he did to the dog's brown stuff. "Nu-uh, nooo," Sammy cried upset. De just went and wiped up the white stuff's puddle. He then picked Sammy and carried him out of the room, picking up Sam's sucky thingy and putting it to sammy's lips, when did it fall out.  
   "No Sammy, when don't smell random things without Dean to supervise," Dean said, annoyed his little brother didn't listen, and upset Dad didn't clean up after himself, _again_. He _knew_ Sammy would try to smell everything, and while Dean didn't know what that stuff was, he didn't want to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> During a gardening club meeting we wrote something about ourselves, and wrote it on a peice of paper. The rules said we had to tell a story about it. One of the ones I got said "When I was young, I used to play a game called baby foot smell." This is the story I wrote for it, only slightly modified, to fit with Supernatural.


End file.
